Promotion
by Tsuki no Tennyo
Summary: Sequel to "Job Interview" - Sess/Kag. AU One-Shot. A tease. That was what she was, a tease. There could be no other explanation for this, he reasoned irritably.


**Author's Note:** Sequel to Job Interview. Because we all know that built up sexual tension needs to be resolved.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

**

* * *

Promotion**  
_By Tsuki no Tennyo_

She dropped those papers. Again.

Slowly, teasingly, she bent over to retrieve the papers, the slit of her skirt revealed an enticing glimpse of the lacy underwear she was wearing. A tease. That was what she was, a tease. There could be no other explanation for this, he reasoned irritably.

He never knew that having a meeting room with glass walls could be so off-putting. Every day, the same distractions would occupy his mind. Dropped papers, pens barely touching pursed up glossed lips, male workers getting _too close_ to her. And since when did her skirts get shorter?

The female dress code needs to change, he thought crossly. Slacks, only slacks were allowed. Better yet, bring back those jeans.

"Um, Mr. Nishimura, what do you think about our new marketing ploy?"

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze away from the object of his distraction to the nervous man trembling noticeably in front of projector screen. He quickly skimmed over the contents on the screen before giving his critiques.

"We'll table this meeting until Thursday everyone. Thank you for your hard work," He said robotically, earning nervous glances from his employees. He hastily walked out of the room, making his way to the elevator.

But oh dear god, a familiar voice cried out from behind him, "Oh, Sess—Mr. Nishimura!"

Go away, just go away, he begged in his mind. Open, open, come on, you infuriating door, open!

The door opened, albeit too late for his liking.

"Aren't you going to go in, Mr. Nishimura?" a voice inquired innocently from behind him.

"I'll take the stairs, Ms. Higurashi," he answered politely, already making his way to the stairs.

Kagome's face displayed a clearly annoyed pout. She promptly followed him down the hall, voicing loudly her complaint, "Would you get over your fear of riding an elevator with me already? That happened two years ago, and I apologized!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped in his track, causing the shorter woman to bump into him from behind. He slowly turned around, his eyes narrowed, his lips twitching visibly. "Sending me a singing telegram is not the ideal way to apologize for that ludicrous incident, something which is also forbidden to talk about around here."

Kagome backed away slowly, giving him a weak laugh. "Alright, not my brightest moment, but come on, you have to admit that that was cute."

Narrowed eyes continued to stare at her intently. "Okay, so maybe it was more annoying than cute."

His face softened to display a tired, frustrated man. "Miss Higurashi, don't you have something else to do?"

She shook her head, once again smiling brightly at her superior. "I finished all of my work earlier!"

Sesshoumaru seemed to have ignored what she said, concentrating only on walking up these flights of stairs to his office on the top floor. However a certain nuisance he was trying so hard to avoid was walking behind him, panting heavily and groaning loudly. He stopped for a moment to look at his female companion.

"Do you need something Miss Higurashi?"

She held up a finger, her other hand resting on her chest, trying very hard to catch her breath. He inwardly sighed. Since when did he become so soft? He really should fire her, but that damn sexual tension is butting in again.

Kagome finally caught her breath, steadying herself with the railing. She looked at her boss and smiled brilliantly, "I want a promotion!"

"No."

With that said, Sesshoumaru resumed his earlier task with an angry Kagome following after him. As he was about to close the door of his office, Kagome managed to push her way through. She stood there in the middle of his office with her hands on her hip and her foot tapping noticeably.

He raised his eyebrow at her. "May I help you?"

"What do I have to do to get you to _consider_ giving me this promotion?"

He walked over to his desk, settling himself comfortably in his large black swivel chair. He leaned over his desk, his hands clasped together thoughtfully. Kagome leaned in curiously, waiting anxiously for his response. "Nothing, because I'm not giving you one."

She glared at him. As she was about to leave, she formed a mischievous idea. It was a big risk, but she was willing to give it a try. She walked over to his desk, her hand hovered for a moment over a vacant spot on the end of his desk, and then carefully, she sat down on his desk, leaning in to touch his face playfully.

His eyes could not help but notice that the top of her dress shirt was unbuttoned. More dirty glimpses of something he could only look but not touch. How annoying. This nymph was definitely, absolutely a tease.

She leaned in closer to him, mustering up her best puppy dog eyes, whimpering softly, "But Mr. Nishimura, I have been working dutifully for you for two years now, and I have never once taken a break."

"Those eyes have no effect on me."

She sighed, unconsciously pursing her glossy lips together to form an innocent, tempting pout.

But damn, those lips _were_ effective on him.

He quickly turned away, his beautifully tied back silver hair whipping the air nosily. Kagome casted Sesshoumaru a curious look, wondering what could have caused this sudden behavior. She sighed, getting off his desk. "Fine, don't throw a hissy fit, I won't ask about a promotion any—"

Sesshoumaru looked at her from the corner of his eye to see what had caused her to abruptly stop speaking. The sight could have made him just scream at the gods above, who were clearly having fun at his expense.

Kagome was bending over shamelessly, her bottom in plain sight for him to see, as she examined her stockings. "Oh shoot, I have a run on my stockings."

He turned away, his hand covering nearly his entire face. He bit his lower lips, unaware that he was drawing blood until Kagome started yelling, rushing over to his side. "Mr. Nishimura, your lips is bleeding!"

He blinked in mild surprise, reaching up to touch his lips. "It's noth—"

Kagome was already reaching for a handkerchief on his desk, gently wiping his lips clean and applying pressure to stop the bleeding. She smiled sweetly at him, seemingly immodest of leaning in so close to her boss and giving him an excellent view of her two little friends squeezed together.

He turned away again, surprising her. "Mr. Nishimura…are you blushing?"

He turned around, glaring at her intently. "Stop this nonsense."

"You were!" She laughed gleefully, clapping her hands together. "The great Nishimura Sesshoumaru was blushing because of little old me!"

"Stop that!"

She got close to him again, settling herself on his laps. She purred softly into his ear, "Are you going to fire me for sexual harassment, Mr. Nishimura?" She nibbled on his earlobe playfully, thrilled when she heard a soft muffled groan. Her hand traveled to behind his head to remove the black hair tie that bounded his beautiful long silver locks.

She looked at him, smiling seductively. She gasped when he suddenly lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. Her face flustered when he cleared his desk with one strong sweep of his arm. He laid her down, pleased to see that he was in control again.

"W-w-wait a minute! This is not what I—"

Her protest was muffled by a strong, deep kiss. He looked at her deviously. "You started this game. Now let's see who will be the winner?"

Before she knew it her hands were tangled within his hair, her skirt carelessly tossed to the floor. She gasped and moaned softly, afraid that someone would hear and walk in on them. She whimpered softly, feeling his tongue tracing her belly teasingly. "_Mr. Nishimura_."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her deviously, planting kisses along the nape of her neck.

"Your cell phone is vibrating."

He blinked.

"I think your brother is calling you."

He scowled.

"Aren't you going to get it?"

He contemplated.

Kagome sighed, already pushing him away and reaching for her clothes. Sesshoumaru glowered, reaching angrily for his cell phone. "_What_?" he barked snappily into the accursed phone.

"Whoa, what crawled up your ass today, Sesshoumaru?"

"What do you want, Inuyasha?"

"It was just announced that our business dinner with the Fukui Corporations was moved to tonight at eight. It seems Mr. Fukui have to go on an urgent business trip tomorrow to Hong Kong so he wanted to go over our deal tonight as soon as possible."

Sesshoumaru sighed, murmuring something incoherently into the phone. "Is that all?" He was irritable, _very _irritable.

"Hey, no need to get snappy! If you don't get an attitude change, you'll never get laid!"

Inuyasha promptly hung up, clearly unaware of how his little comment was especially stinging today.

"I'll be going now, Mr. Nishimura." Kagome bowed politely.

"Where are _you_ going?"

She sighed. "The mood was ruined, and besides I have to get home and feed my cat. If you change your mind about giving me that promotion, you know where to find me." Kagome giggled mischievously, walking straight for the door.

His eyes followed her as she walked out of his office, her hips purposely swaying side to side sensuously, almost as if she was toying with him again. He could not resist letting a soft groan escape his parted lips as he watched her slowly tuck her dress shirt into her black pencil skirt. He scowled noticeably when she turned around briefly and blew him a kiss before closing the door.

"Fucking sexual tension," he murmured softly, his thought traveling back to a recent, brief, but delightful incident.


End file.
